Them
by personafour
Summary: By order of their therapist, Sasuke moves in to help struggling Hinata with her own anxiety, as she assists him with his own compulsiveness. One is crude, the other aches behind blinds. One must step up, and the other must step down. The two learn more than they ever could in their therapist's office, that's for sure.


Disclaimer: This is **no** way romanticizes mental disorders. They are very serious and I am not trying to stereotype these but rather have them included in the plot to bring awareness of the reality of those mentioned.

* * *

**Them**

Her hands were starting to get clammy.

Everyone stared at her, not because they _wanted_ to, but instead because their therapist had told them to do so. Her conscience was nibbling at her brain—'I_s it alright to speak? Will I bother anyone?'_—she couldn't control her thoughts, because they were consistent when it came to public speaking. She had to remind herself that this was optional, and that she chose to attend. She chose to come here, and she will be damned if she became the coward she always feared to be.

"Hinata, everyone's waiting."

She stood up after mumbling a silent apology no one was able to hear. Various pairs of eyes followed the petite woman as she rose from her old, metal chair, and instinctively began tugging at a good portion of her long hair for balance. It was one of her many habits she just could not get rid of.

"I'm Hinata," She began confidently, only to lose it as her eyes began meeting the rest of her peers. Squirming, she continued. "I'm here because I've been d-diagnosed with panic disorder...and I'm v-very grateful to be here with all of y-you here." She said timidly, which was followed with group members returning her greeting in bland, monotone voices.

The clock in her head was counting down until the eyes were assigned to the next participant. She sat back down, sighing in relief. She had felt the lump in her throat fade little by little, regaining her lost composure. Every time she had to introduce herself this happened, where she'd try to tackle the social confrontation only to be met with her body rejecting all of her efforts and suddenly letting herself get embarrassed.

She was never one to be good with crowds. Once the attention was diverted to someone else, she was glad to be reunited once again with the chair she sat it twice a week alone. This was the third time her therapist had suggested a group session, and this was her first time finally attending it.

She didn't want to attend but Sakura—being her own anchor and personal doctor—encouraged her to take the necessary actions towards helping control her unwarranted anxiety.

Thankfully this time nothing happened, and her therapist Kurenai noticed it with a smile. "Thank _yourself_, Hinata, for being here with all of us. Now, let's introduce our last new member, everyone," She said with a warm smile, though Hinata couldn't help but feel as though it didn't meet the woman's eyes.

It was tough for her to see the true, honest good in people. Hinata just had so much doubt bottled up inside and it was something she just couldn't let go after all she had been through as a child. She was struck with bad luck at every given opportunity that it just ended up being her own, personal philosophy.

She just—overall—couldn't be as optimistic as before.

Her fingers began to grow cold with the air conditioner being placed right behind her. The room belonged to a nearby elementary school, with colorful, cheery photographs of the children attending the grade school followed with their own creations of positivity plastered everywhere. Artwork dangled from the ceiling, stars with names were taped along the door. One would've guessed the fourteen strangers had come here after hours for a parent-teacher conference, not to seek refuge from their own personal struggles.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself, Sasuke," Kurenai urged a man right next to her, who Hinata had assumed was the last new comer. Her hair covered her view so it wasn't until the man stood up that she turned her head to follow everyone's stares.

He couldn't have been more stoic as he began his introduction. "I'm Sasuke, and I've been diagnosed with being obsessively compulsive, apart from being a huge ass. Unlike the girl to my left," He gestured towards her with a single finger, causing her throat to go dry, "I don't want to be here with any of you. And you should get a proper trim, Hinata." He bitterly spat. "Your bangs were clearly not cut evenly. They're atrocious."

"I shake a lot when I'm near s-s-scissors..." She bowed her head a but low, wondering why on earth the attention was being brought to her again. She didn't even do anything this time, honest!

He rolled his eyes. "It shows." He sat back down.

Kurenai chose to ignore the little dispute that had transpired and clasped her hands together rather loudly after pulling her wild, dark hair into a sloppy bun. "Now that the final introductions of this seminar have been done, I'd like to take this time to remind you all why you're here. You're all here because you wanted my help and I've done my part with most, if not all of you during our one-on-one sessions. That being said, I don't think I can do this alone. I think the best way to help isn't just solely on cognitive therapy with me, and allow me to explain that bit right now."

Kurenai made her way to the chair right in the middle of the circle, ignoring any mumbles about whatever she was planning on introducing next. "I've always firmly believed that there is nothing better than being able to relate to someone in some way, shape, or form in order to overcome your own obstacles. I want to help but I also want you all to begin to help each other, and those of you that were referred her by friends or family will be glad to know that they also agree with my method of assistance."

"I've assigned each of you to a partner, making it seven pairs that will keep track of each other and try to aid by being with each other daily. The best way for this to happen is to have one of you welcome your partner into your homes for a duration of three weeks. I think that isn't a long period of time and it _is_ an experiment of mine, I wouldn't want this to be long term. Don't assume that I'm doing this for my own studies, for that's only a minor role. The purpose of this it for you all to open up to someone else and by allowing that, are also welcoming the assistance of someone besides me. It'll help you become less dependent on our sessions and instead will place you on a track where you can help someone else do the same."

She grabbed her clipboard from her side and a smile curved up on her lips. "Since I had originally thought of twelve and didn't know I'd have two more of you show up, I think it's only fair Sasuke and Hinata be paired up for this. Everyone else can get in line to find out who you're with."

* * *

While bodies rose from their chairs and legs began to pace towards her therapist, she remained in her seat, her lower lip twitching. Of all the people, she was paired up with the jerk that went straight for her weakest spot, her self-esteem.

"I'll stay at your place," He said to her for he didn't move either. "There's bound to be a mess and I want to make sure you learn how to keep it orderly."

"I don't have an extra b-bed." She mumbled. She lived alone with a small, tan Pomeranian named Lu. The only furniture she really invested in was a flannel-patterned couch that did not include a mattress.

"I can take the couch." To him it wasn't an issue. "I get sick of my own apartment after a while anyways. I need the break."

"Um, do you need help packing?"

"No." He paused. "I just really don't need it, I don't like when people touch my things."

She nodded, her lips curving upwards. "I'm making tomato soup tonight if that isn't a p-problem."

It was as if his eyes brightened up a bit bu she couldn't really tell; the man was obviously trying to restrain a smirk and instead coughed. "That's fine." That was all he could say, without not sounding too excited.

She took out a tiny agenda book from her backpack and began scribbling her address and e-mail. Tearing the piece of paper, she gave it to the man who was analyzing her chicken-scratch handwriting. "I can hardly read this," He said.

"That's good enough," She could only add. He grunted and shoved the folded piece of paper into his pocket.

* * *

Before long the meeting had ended and the two parted ways. With a frown adjusting on her pale face she noted that it was raining. She had forgotten her umbrella and pulled up the hood of her sweater to cover her head. Her steps towards the bus stop were interrupted by an aggressive arm holding her back, however.

"Did you really think I'd let you take the bus that is always late on and never on schedule?"

"Um," She really didn't like talking to him. "This is how I got here."

"Why don't you have a car?"

She hated being interrogated. It made he queasy and frankly it was none of his business. But being her new partner and an awfully cold stare he was giving her was beginning to send shivers up her spine, she sighed. "I stopped d-driving after a bad accident."

"My car's around the corner. I'll just get my things and you can tell me the way to your place." He released her arm and began to stomp down the sidewalk, ignoring the way his suit was getting damp from the drops. "Catch up, I don't step on cracks."

She couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her hood up again. "You believe in those child myths?"

"I just don't like cracks. I don't like looking at them and they ruin the rest of the cement so I avoid them." He didn't add anything else. By the time he had finished his sentence they had arrived to his car anyway. It was a black Benz, with seat covers that made her feel all warm despite the cold rain.

"I don't like leather." He said blandly as he started his car.

"So you buy a car w-with leather?" She was confused.

"It was pleasing to the eye from the outside but by the time I noticed I had already signed the lease." His hands began gripping the steering wheel as he reached a light, and later released once it was his right of way. He didn't speed, and put his car on autopilot. His eyes focused on the road but eventually wound up staring back at his odometer, and honestly it scared her to know that he was so intrigued by the numbers glowing green.

When they reached his apartment, he got out and returned within four minutes. Eventually it was her time to let him know where she lived and at this he grimaced. "If I had let you take the bus, you would've had to take two different trains."

She nodded, not seeing the issue. "Hinata, it's very late and dangerous out to be doing that so recklessly. Not to mention the bus being hardly ever on time. You know that, right?"

"I'm used to it," She said. "And what I do is none of your b-business." All she wanted to do was make the soup and see Lu and rest, damn it. She had a job to maintain and that involved waking up on time to _get_ on time.

He rolled his eyes, leaving the two silent for the duration of the drive. Once they arrived, he was reluctantly following the petite female as she pressed a button towards the elevator that took them three levels up. Down the hall, the last door to the left, was her home. She could already hear Lu scratch at the door, whimpering.

"She's friendly," She whispered with a smile, and once she had twisted the knob was greeted with her fluffy pup that couldn't stop jumping around the small living room. He made his way past the two and ignored the dog that was trailing behind him.

"I don't want that dog near me."

"That's t-too bad, because she's _family_." She said stubbornly, ignoring the arched brow thrown at her as she picked up her dog and kissed Lu on her head. Hinata stuck her tongue out and walked past the rude man and went straight for her room, ignoring his obnoxious grunt. If he was going to be living with her he'd have to be nice, damn it. Lu wasn't going anywhere so he should be told that from the beginning. If he had a problem, he could just leave and that would be that.

Once the woman slammed her bedroom shut, Sasuke ran his fingers through his damp hair, frowning. He took in his new environment and was beginning to feel his head shake. None of the furniture went well with the color she chose for the walls. The coffee table in the middle had been chewed by all of its legs, and he could only assume it was all because of that damn mutt of hers.

She had dozens of magazines aimed towards children all over the couch, with colorful totes carrying books at every corner of the room. DVDs were piled at random near the small television that rested off the ledge of her window. The photos that were framed didn't even _fit_ the right measurements of said frame, and that was also pissing him off. The overall lack of care on her part for her home's appearance had him irritated as it were.

'_I have to sleep on this_.' He thought bitterly as he without caring tossed the magazines on the ground, hoping the dog would chew on them or something. He was beginning to lose his appetite and remembered that he, too had work in the morning as well.

He would've knocked to ask about the soup but from just going to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he saw the petite woman collapsed on her bed with her dog huddled close to her as they both slept from the crack of her door. He had never imagined her room to be even more colorful than her living room, and shook his head.

'_I'll call tomorrow off and just clean._' He wasn't sure how he'd approach the subject in the morning but it didn't matter. This was his home for three weeks and he was going to put in all of his efforts to make it the least bit bearable he can.

She, on the other hand, was fast asleep, trying to get rid of all of her worries but instead began to relive her happiest memories. When her husband was alive, and when everything was at peace. When she could wake up every morning with a smile, instead of burying her head into her pillows thinking she'd drown.

Sasuke had something to look forward to, but Hinata did not. She long lost her purpose, and sincerely doubted she'd find solace in this assignment. Before long she was beginning to cry in her sleep. This always happened, and she could never seem to escape it.

'_I can fix that, too_.' He thought, still standing by her door. There were problems the woman was facing that he was sure she wouldn't open up to automatically but knew that in time, she would, and during that time, she could finally free herself from her personal heartache, whatever it may be.

* * *

A/N: Someone submitted this idea to me (It was a general one, not like specific plot-like things) on my FF blog a few months back and it's just now been on my mind. I'm currently not feeling well mentally and I see a therapist soon so I'll know eventually what is wrong. I wanted to write this because I know that many people suffer from their own disorders and can't help how they feel. I just wanted to write this also because I haven't written in such a long time and with senior year coming to a close so is my life. I have to grow up and as much as it pains me I know I have to soon because I'll be 18 in August and that's just how life is.

Review, message me, all of that is encouraged. I just wanted to get something out. I do plan on eventually updating my other stories, so don't lose hope in me yet.

With love,

personafour


End file.
